The present invention relates to electric stoves and relates more particularly to a built-up type electric heat-convection stove with transparent housing which can be conveniently alternatively assembled into various combinations according to different requirements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 07/532,540 there is disclosed an electric heat-convection stove which is comprised of a base having set therein a heat-convection mechanism covered with a transparent hood of reinforcing glass and defining therein a roasting chamber for cooking, which transparent hood is built up with four zinc alloy posts, a front panel, three side boards and a top board; and a perforated tray mounted on the heat-convection mechanism for circulating heat current and collecting grease. In this structure of electric heat-convection stove, the door through which food is placed in the roast chamber therein is set at a fixed location. The present invention is an improvement on the cited structure of electric heat-convection stove.